farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Endangered Species Day Quest
The series was available from until and had 9 goals to complete the quest series. Goals may be given with some tasks already partially completed. Quest Description: ''Hello Farmer! Its Endangered Species Day and I would like to share some good news. Over the years, many of our fellow inhabitants have been endangered from various hazards, natural and man made. However, today I would like to share with you some awesome news on how some of man's preservation efforts have helped preserving endangered species. '' __TOC__ Part 1 '' The African Savannah Elephant from the African plains was dangerously close to extinction. This magnificent animal was endangered mainly due to a demand for its tusks. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 2 '' The African Savannah Elephant was saved with introduction of legal measures in the continent. Special care of the elephant continues to be taken till date to prevent it from being endangered once again. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 3 '' Another gracious species, from the depths of the oceans was the Gray Whale. This species of the whale was found in three parts of the world until it got endangered from man made reasons. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 4 '' Thanks to the efforts of prominent animal conservation bodies and other local preservation bodies, the population of the Gray Whale has been steadily rising. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 5 '' Another gray animal, the Gray Wolf at one time was steadily heading towards extinction. Seen as a threat to existence, man made threats largely reduced the population of the Gray Wolf. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 6 '' Government and animal preservation initiatives helped preserving this furry fellow inhabitant and they now are back in areas that they once lived in the past. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 7 '' The Stellar Sea Lions are another species that once faced certain extinction. Man's careless ventures in the deep waters endangered the species. '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 8 '' The Stellar Sea Lions were saved from extinction with the introduction of preservation acts. The population of the sea lions grew so rapidly in certain regions that they were then withdrawn from the preservation plan! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Part 9 '' These are not the only species that have been saved. There are more and if we do our bit to protect them and their habitat, we and our future generations will witness the beautiful creations of nature for times to come! '' '' Thank you so much, Farmer! You are a natural at this! '' Quest Gallery See Also *Quest __NOWYSIWYG__